LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 April 2012
11:29 Their awesome 11:29 O_o 11:30 I know, right 11:30 Wow thats awesome 11:30 Ads won't post the link for the instructions or the LDD file 11:30 Ads is the owner, I think 11:31 That site also has a TON of other LU models that you can download to LDD 11:31 Thx for posting! 11:31 np 11:32 Noo! Mythrun! :P 11:33 :/ 11:33 Well I'm out, chat is causing lag. Good luck Skytoon. 11:34 Bye 11:34 I also have to go... cya later! 11:34 I walk the maze of moments, but everywhere i turn to, begins a new beginning :) anyone know enya 11:36 guess not... 11:37 Gtg 11:37 Buy by bye!!!! 11:40 woah... no one is here... 11:40 NVM... I'll be doing other things, I'll stay here though. 11:40 Oh hey Mythrun... 11:40 :) 11:40 I'm going away, but you probably don't care. 11:45 no i left my minecrft sever on 11:46 but noone was on 11:47 Hi 11:47 hi 11:47 Im bored 11:47 Playing minecraft 11:54 twilight I offered to check out your server... What's the IP...? 11:54 PM it to me if you want. 11:56 (cake) 11:56 Meh, evil glitch 11:57 Oh, nobody good. Okay. Bye! :P :P :P 11:57 (cake) Hey Vector! Want some more after that (cake) ? 11:57 (cake) !!! 11:57 Greetings 11:58 Ooh cake, thanks 12:00 http://projectbuildsite.weebly.com/index.html Have you seen all the Bobs Hollis made? 12:07 LOL Vector, you do realize I own and run that site... 12:07 Does anyone know how to install Paint.NET??! 12:07 I can't figure out how. 12:07 When i try to launch the installer, nothing at all happens... 12:09 Nope, sorry 12:09 ... I just tried all over again... 12:09 :( 12:09 Thats a bummer 12:11 What is this 'Paint'? 12:11 :P 12:11 Greetings 12:12 I give up... 12:12 whats wrong? 12:12 Any other ideas for a good image editing program? 12:12 and Hi Vector 12:12 User blog:Alcom1/A Quick Review: Color Ops. 12:12 Gimp 12:12 I can't install paint.NET... 12:12 GIMP... 12:12 Let me try that... :( 12:13 I used it to modify images to a .tga 12:13 TARGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12:13 Such a fun word to scream! 12:14 I can't install that too! 12:14 What is wrong? 12:14 wait... what... why? 12:14 I'm running Windows 7 64 bit. 12:14 It said something like... 12:14 Just a sec. 12:14 So am I! 12:14 GIMP 2? 12:15 GIMP 2? 12:15 What? 12:15 actually it's 2.6 12:15 I just clicked download... and it said "access to %1 has been restricted by your Administrator by policy rule %2" 12:15 ? 12:15 I'm the administrator on my computer... 12:16 Well that sounds silly. 12:16 Yes.. 12:16 How do I fix it?! 12:17 I can program a computer, yet I can't install GIMP... 12:17 What's wrong with that>! 12:18 :( I can't fix it... 12:18 :\ 12:19 TheMachine :D 12:19 12:20 Can you email me some Qt basics? 12:20 Also I don't know where to type all the stuffs 12:20 What? 12:20 Just google it. :P 12:20 Where do I type the stuff I learn? 12:20 I did 12:20 IT'll come up as a nokia dev site. 12:20 Explore that. 12:20 It told me some stuff but I don't where to use it 12:21 Where do I type the stuff? 12:21 I'm trying to find out how to install GIMP... 12:21 Oh. 12:21 You mean the IDE? 12:21 I have GIMp 12:21 Sure :P 12:21 What OS do you run? 12:21 12:21 What's an OS? 12:21 I have windows 7 64 bit, and I keep getting an error message... 12:21 Huh 12:22 I can't even install it... 12:22 Much less run it.. 12:22 :( 12:22 Huh 12:22 So any idea where I type teh stuff from Qt? 12:22 I got some examples on how to make a window that says Hi 12:22 No clue where I type all the junk though 12:22 Like what program or whatever 12:23 I tried notepad, word doc, and control pnnel, and the little black screen thing 12:23 You need to go to the website that you were at and download the IDE. 12:23 Nokia? 12:23 Yes. 12:23 ok 12:23 thanks 12:24 I'm so sad.. I tried to install Paint.NET AND GIMP... Niether one installed... 12:24 This is so... :( 12:25 sad face... 12:25 lol 12:25 I use paint and GIMP 12:25 Okay, I haven't seen my IRL friends for weeks. 12:25 gtg cya 12:25 I miss Cameron saying "sad face". :( 12:26 gtg 12:27 cya 12:27 Farewell 12:27 Hello. 12:27 What is IRL friends? 12:27 8are 12:27 *are 12:27 i will not behere tomore if you need tell me now 12:27 Hey Hollis 12:27 bye 12:28 Hollis, hey! 12:28 I got a new website email up and running... 12:28 You know, since that "Incident" 12:28 Good. 12:28 Anyways, did you know that the site got over 200 UNIQUE visitors to the site in one day?! 12:28 Who is everyone going there? 12:28 Whoa. 12:29 was it announced on the message boards or something? 12:29 I don't know.. 12:29 BRB, I'm having another go at installing GIMP. 12:29 Whoa. 12:29 Yeah. 12:29 Where is all the traffic coming from? 12:30 BRB again, I think I'm having problems... :( 12:30 Okay 12:30 Ugh, nothing happened! 12:30 I don't get it. 12:31 I've downloaded all these different installer packages... 12:31 All of them come up, and I hit "yes" and NONE of them do anything... it just goes away... 12:31 This is so depressing.. 12:31 D: 12:31 :( 12:31 D: 12:32 Sry to hear that :\ 12:32 I'm trying AGAIN... 12:33 Wish me luck.. 12:34 Okay guys... I'm restarting my computer, I think there is a problem with opening programs or something... every time I try to install I click "yes" to the confirmation and nothing at all happens. 12:34 I'll hopefully be back! 12:34 Ok good luck! 12:34 Okay. 12:38 Back for a bit... 12:38 Wait, I'm trying again... 12:51 It worked! 12:51 Nice! 12:51 BRB, I am going to play around with it. 12:51 Yeah... I had to use CMD... but I got it. 12:51 CMD? 12:52 cmd.exe 12:52 It's the Windows command line. 12:52 Look it up. 12:52 Anyway, I'm leaving for a while. 12:53 BRB guys... well... it might be a while. :p 12:53 Y'ello. 12:53 What's this about cmd? 12:54 I used it to install GIMP, and don't ask how. 12:54 Uh...alright...I won't. 12:54 Really, I just followed my instincts and entered in like 10 commands... 12:54 It's like using a certain program you use a lot. 12:54 You already know where everything is with out looking :P 12:54 I have to go help my little brother with something, so... yeah. 12:54 Okay. 12:55 I'm going away... incoginito... 12:55 LOL. 12:55 BRB guys. 01:17 test 01:31 (cake) 01:31 Meh, evil glitch 01:31 D: 01:33 ??? 01:33 It just stinks you still have the glitch. 01:33 Yeah, wikia still won't fix it 01:34 :\ 01:49 test 01:50 Tize quiet 01:51 I'm studying 01:51 For a history test 01:53 You don't have spring break? 01:53 No 01:53 Not this week that is. 01:53 This week I mean 01:54 Ah 01:49 test 01:50 Tize quiet 01:51 I'm studying 01:51 For a history test 01:53 You don't have spring break? 01:53 No 01:53 Not this week that is. 01:53 This week I mean 01:54 Ah 02:03 Farewell 02:05 I got one day of spring break. :p 02:10 :| 02:10 What is it? 02:11 ? 02:11 Okay............. 02:17 msd here 02:17 Yola! 02:17 Hello 02:17 my parents r downstairs so i can chat 4 a while 02:18 but i have to type slowly and quietly 02:18 ... 02:18 :P 02:18 Greetings 02:18 :P is a swar word 02:18 don't say it 02:18 Hi Vector 02:18 um... 02:18 (cake) 02:19 bye. gotta go get a life. 02:19 Farewell, Ducky 02:19 I... 02:19 Highly recommended by doctors everywhere. 02:19 Okay.......... 02:19 :F 02:20 ??? 02:20 Hi! 02:20 Greetings 02:21 I have discovered something! 02:21 ? 02:21 Oh? Whats that? 02:21 I like jelly beans. 02:21 :P 02:21 lol :P 02:21 Never knew it before. 02:22 You've never had jelly beans? 02:22 No, I never knew I liked them. 02:22 Mmmm.... Jelly Beans. 02:22 I used to be obsessed with Buttered Popcorn. 02:22 Eh. 02:22 Now I settle for Baby Wipes and Rotten Egg. :p 02:23 Okay............. 02:23 (Bean Boozled. Don't do it. I'm warning you.) 02:23 I like berty and botts every flavor beens. 02:24 I never had those. 02:24 I've always tried to avoid them. 02:24 Don't, they taste horible 02:24 At the harry potter place. Thing. 02:24 Oh, I didn't know they sold them in real life :P 02:24 Yup. 02:24 Yeah, they're as worse as they sound 02:25 The sell ALL harry potter candy now. 02:27 Hi? 02:27 I prefer (cake) 02:27 to candy 02:27 :P 02:27 I prefer ice cream to cake. 02:28 Why not have both? :P 02:28 Meh :P 02:29 Hmm, but ice cream is so cold in the winter 02:29 Cake you eat year round 02:29 *can 02:32 test 02:32 How on earth did you play LU with such bad internet... 02:33 ???? 02:33 I don't have bad internet 02:33 What IS that chat bug of yours, then? 02:33 Heyy 02:34 Hello 02:34 The only thing I can point too is something to do with my account 02:34 *it to 02:34 Wazzup 02:34 :? 02:34 (yes) 02:35 :| 02:35 :/ 02:35 ???? 02:35 :P 02:35 Does anyone know the minecraft IP that most LU people use 02:35 ? 02:35 Um 02:36 I.... don't...... have...... MineCraft....... 02:36 :S 02:36 Not gonna get it...... ever...... 02:36 Neither do I 02:36 I. Did. Not. Know. That's. Why. I'm. Ask. Ing. :P 02:36 I know 7ops server 02:36 :P 02:36 That one! :P 02:36 Ok... let me find the IP 02:36 :/ 02:37 Servers, need IP adresses of em to connect, get it? :P 02:37 71.225.42.9 its currently offline 02:37 Drat, but thanks :D 02:37 02:37 I'm gonna go to the The Nexus Project wiki thing. :| 02:37 Np! 02:37 Might be back 02:38 cya 02:38 Um ,it says the server is up lol 02:38 Oh really? 02:38 must be my connection :P 02:38 The Nexus Project wiki is irrelevant. 02:39 Drat, where do I go to be whitelisted? I've bee ntrying forever to get to this server. 02:39 You have a wiki? 02:39 No. 02:39 That's why it's irrelevant. 02:39 Hold on 02:39 Someone made it before the Nexus Project joined Project B.U.I.L.D. 02:39 Thank you. :) 02:40 Here is the link to the teams site 02:40 http://xminifiguresquad.blogspot.com/ 02:40 Ask to be white listed on the forum 02:40 like I did 02:40 kk 02:42 Thank ya thank ya thank ya :D 02:42 02:42 Np! 02:43 Dude, I'm stuck on some server where the mods drop masses of tnt on you and destroy your sheep farm with hundreds of sheep :P 02:43 O_o 02:43 Had a full stack o diamonds, they "lost" them. :\ 02:44 Hey, are you able to connect right now? 02:45 to which server? 02:45 7op's :P 02:45 Let me see... 02:45 yes 02:46 Any admins on? 02:46 Not sure, why? 02:46 I want to be whitelisted lol :P 02:47 No, I checked 02:47 Dang it :P 02:48 :P 02:48 oh mah word, mc servers on the lego message boards :P 02:49 http://messageboards.lego.com/en-US/showpost.aspx?PostID=5081138 :P 02:52 test 02:53 Test completed :P 02:54 Whats my score? 02:54 98% :P 02:55 What did I get wrong? 02:55 No cake with the test :P 02:55 (cake) 02:56 BONUS POINTS :P 02:56 Man i'm tired :P 02:56 I should probably get going 02:56 Farewell 02:56 cya later! 02:58 AW 02:58 D: 03:12 Polt's back 03:12 :D 03:12 or 03:12 D: 03:12 :P 03:13 of corse the only one here who actually cares is vector and he's away 03:13 thus i'm talking to myself 03:13 again... 03:14 POLT! :D 03:14 Yes, I was away 03:14 :P 03:15 test 03:15 Alcom's been buisy 03:15 he's making all sort's of mechs 03:15 Yes he has 03:15 03:15 03:15 03:15 03:15 NOOOOOOOOO 03:16 G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GLICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:16 (angry) 03:20 test 03:20 :D 03:20 YAY 03:21 It's been more then a month since I emailed Wikia 03:22 good job!!!!!!! 03:22 ???? 03:22 Good job? 03:22 ??? 03:23 That's why i'm the noisy spirit 03:24 Hello. 03:24 YAY 03:24 more company 03:24 Greetings 03:24 Mythrun. Did you play LU in alpha testing? 03:25 he never answers 03:25 He says stuff at random times 03:25 oh yay where did he get that picture of him with the gold cross bow 03:26 No idea 03:27 i'd like one of those for Polt 03:27 How does Mythrun® make a bot? Like how I put the ® lol 03:28 how did you??? 03:28 I want a bot XD 03:28 Do you have a windows or mac 03:28 He's an advanced computer programer 03:28 and I am a Mac 03:28 Oh. Cool. 03:29 Ok press option-right next to the arrow keys. And press the letter r at the same time 03:29 Did it? 03:29 one sec 03:29 ® 03:29 ® 03:29 & reg ; 03:29 :D 03:29 ®®®®®®® 03:30 oh hey Myth 03:30 where did you get that picture of you with the gold bow 03:30 Yea 03:31 I modified a pic of a model that Jamesster made. 03:31 oh cool 03:31 He made the model, I added lighting and shadows. 03:31 Cool. Did you play LU in alpha version Mythrun? 03:31 on photoshop?? 03:31 Yes, I was in Alpha. 03:32 GIMP. 03:32 oh 03:32 Cool. I was also. 03:32 I was beta not alpha 03:32 well anyway bey 03:32 Mythrun,your very good with programming. Could you make Lego Universe offline mode? 03:32 I'll be back in 20min. 03:32 Or is that to tough. 03:34 Ok I guess I will leave also. 03:34 GoodBye. 03:40 test 03:45 03:52 (cake) 03:58 I hope Polt gets back soon 04:07 04:13 Sorry Polt, but I have to go, Farewell 05:26 BETTY WHITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 05:26 :D 05:39 05:39 05:39 05:39 05:39 05:39 05:39 05:39 05:39 05:39 05:39 05:39 05:39 08:09 hello 08:17 PANGOLIN2's Log - April 5th 2012: "I have just arrived at the Lego Universe Wiki chat. It's quiet... too quiet. There seems to be no one around except for the all watching master and his robotic dog companion. I'll have to search around for more conversation, but I may have to wait a long time. I don't have enough bandwidth to re-fuel my computer, I may be stuck on this wiki for some time. Wait! What's that I see in the distance? It's my boss! Quick, back on board, fire the emergency email protocol. PANGOLIN2 is leaving this chat now, I only have one shot at this to avoid being caught on this 'forbidden' website. Start the count down, 3......2......1..... LOG OFF!!!" 10:41 hi 10:45 Ji 10:45 its my dads b day 10:49 Tell him i wish him a happy b day :) 12:04 HAi 12:23 wiki bot i hate you stalker 12:24 lol 12:48 Can someone help me with... 12:49 Never mind... 12:50 Where do you put the script for a Wiki Bot? 01:26 gtg 01:41 Hai 01:43 Sim...Should i upload my Pic of some random NPC's spawned by shivaI in NT? 01:44 Where do you put the script for a Wiki Bot? 01:46 Who wants to see about 30 Oni rider Ikusa? 01:49 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f3/LEGO_Universe_2012-01-05_20-09-43.jpg 01:53 Sim..... Who are they? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f2/LEGO_Universe_2012-01-29_17-23-41.jpg 01:54 I remember the only thing they did was Blink 01:55 Is anyone here on 7op's Minecraft server? 01:55 No. 01:55 I'm not a premium user :P 01:55 I can play Classic though.... 01:56 I just need someone to tell them I want to be white-listd. XD They don't check their team thread enough to see that I want in. LO 01:56 *:P 01:56 Oh and do you know 01:56 * :P 01:56 FIXED FINALLY :P 01:56 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f2/LEGO_Universe_2012-01-29_17-23-41.jpg 01:56 Who are they? 01:56 No clue. :P 01:56 Aww..... :P 01:57 Another LU mystery :P 01:57 Just like my odd photo..... 01:58 omg...my friends server is completely noobish :| 01:58 Oh wel.... Bye! 01:58 Bye..time to deal with tnt everywhere... 01:59 Hello! 01:59 Hi Fer. 02:02 Heyo 02:02 sup? 02:02 You don't by any chance.....have Minecraft? 02:02 Nope, sorry. 02:02 Drat. :P 02:02 I got a CSS that makes my name orange. 02:03 Actually, White. 02:03 (cake) 02:04 Hey, guys. 02:04 Hi. 02:05 Anything going on? 02:05 Wow, I have 335 edits. :P 02:05 nice 02:05 Never realized... 02:06 I probably have less than ten. :P 02:06 Anyone here have Minecraft? :P Someone's got to eventually. :P 02:06 I got a dog, so I am not really interested in games like that. 02:06 brb to check pics 02:06 He is asleep right now, so I am here. 02:09 So... 02:10 ok mesa back. 02:10 Hi. 02:10 You have a dog? 02:10 yeah 02:11 Got a picture? 02:11 no sry 02:11 On the wiki, I mean. 02:11 Ok. 02:11 I got one of my dog on my profile. 02:12 AFK 02:12 gtg sry i can't stay any longer :( 02:12 bye 02:29 Where do you put the script for a Wiki Bot? 02:53 Hallo! 02:53 Goodbye. :P 02:55 Hi 03:54 I'm so lonely, me and a bot. 03:59 Hello. 04:15 hello 04:16 are you there? 04:16 ? 04:16 Ok, I go 04:16 bye 04:16 :/ 04:34 where do you but the script for a Wiki bot to make it work? 04:35 Hello. 04:35 where do you but the script for a Wiki bot to make it work? 04:35 Hello? 04:35 where do you but the script for a Wiki bot to make it work? 04:35 Master, it is kept by Mythrun, why? 04:35 last call. 04:35 Hey guys. 04:35 I made one on my wiki 04:35 It is flagged as a bot 04:35 Hollis you here? 04:35 What wiki? 04:36 I almost got Qt 04:36 hi 04:36 bUT i WANT TO KNOW where do you but the script for a Wiki bot to make it work? 04:36 Sorry for caps 04:36 Hi 04:36 If hollis is here I almost got Qt just need my dad home to help me install it 04:36 I got the download 04:36 I want to know where to put the script to make a wikibot work! 04:37 Keo! 04:37 PPL TELL ME 04:37 hmm 04:37 I don't have it! Mythrun does! 04:37 Umm 04:37 i HAVE a wiki bot on my lego universe 2 wiki!! 04:37 Hello 04:37 It is flagged as a bot! 04:37 Lol 04:37 Hi 04:38 Iwant to know where to put the script for MY wiki bto 04:38 Dude, there is no LEGO Universe 2. 04:38 um 04:38 THERE WILL BE ONE!! 04:38 So OK! 04:38 No, there won't. 04:38 you don't even have edits on this wiki... 04:38 thTA IS WHAT project BUILD IS ABOUT! 04:38 What is wrong with this, so much lag 04:39 NO it is not! 04:39 I am getting Qt for Project build 04:39 What is QT? 04:39 Project B.U.I.L.D. is the attempt to make a new game! Not a second LU! 04:39 I just need to install it so I can help themachine 04:39 Stop rattling on about how LU will come back! 04:39 iT WILL EB A lEGO GAME 04:39 It will be a lego game 04:40 1. I just need to wait for my dad to help me install Qt, I have it downloaded 04:40 What is Qt! 04:40 What is Qt? 04:40 You have no idea what you are talking about, Master. 04:40 Some programming software thing for C++ language, ask TheMachine, he knows much more then me 04:40 What is Qt digillet? 04:40 ok 04:40 Master, the LU team go fired. 04:41 I have to leave and rejoin chat every time to see new messages I send 04:41 ok! 04:41 LU is not coming back. 04:41 Fine! 04:41 okl\ 04:41 You win. 04:41 But it will be a lego game! Right? 04:41 The new game by PBUILD? 04:41 Yes.. 04:41 Yes. 04:41 yes 04:41 But not by LEGO. 04:41 Gtg. 04:43 ok 04:44 What should the title of my wiki be then 04:46 What should the title of my wiki be then? 04:47 Should the title of my wiki be: Project B.U.I.L.D. Lego Game wiki? 04:48 I know! 04:49 Project B.U.I.L.D. Updates wiki 04:49 No. 04:49 We don't need a wiki. 04:49 Nor do we want a wiki. 04:49 Sigh... 04:49 I want to make you guys famous.. 04:50 But you deny the golden opportunity.. 04:50 As always.. 04:50 We have a website. 04:50 Fine... 04:52 This is the wiki that is following you but this is not mine.. 04:52 http://thenexusproject.wikia.com/wiki/The_Nexus_Project_Wiki 04:52 Tell them what you said to me.. 04:53 They made that wiki before the Nexus Project merged with Project B.U.I.L.D. 04:53 test 04:53 Greetings 04:53 I can't help it. 04:53 I posted a blog clearing some things up. 04:54 Ok 04:54 But you're blog is no longer active 04:54 You have a new website 04:54 and in that case.. 04:54 No no, I posted a blog on the Nexus Project wiki. 04:54 Saying that the Nexus Project wiki is irrelevant to Project B.U.I.L.D. 04:55 I am part of Project Build and the nexus project 04:58 test 04:58 Never mind 05:05 bye 05:06 Farewell 05:07 Heyy 05:07 Hello. 05:07 Greetings 05:07 BRB 05:13 back 05:14 Jeez, MSD is in trouble. 05:14 :/ 05:16 test 05:16 Sweet, no glitch 05:16 :D 05:16 Did you hear about MSD? 05:17 What did Ducky do? 05:17 :P 05:18 User_blog:L33T_HAMM3R_BR0/The_time...it_has_come...?s=wl#article-comments 05:20 Oh dear :( 05:20 Yeah, I keep thinking: What in the WORLD could he have done.. 05:21 Hello! 05:21 Greetings 05:21 Hey Tiger 05:21 I believe MSD is lying... 05:21 Oh? 05:21 Anybody want to borrow something from my CSS archive? 05:21 Hm? 05:22 Guess not. :P 05:22 :P 05:22 Sure 05:22 Why do you think he's lying? 05:22 Seems pretty MSDish of him 05:22 :P 05:23 Well when I knew him in game, he was always joking around and stuff... 05:23 Yea. 05:23 So... 05:23 Lolz 05:23 Nevermind. 05:23 I'm finally back 05:23 Want to use a CSS? 05:23 I'm gonna go AFK for a while. Bye guys 05:23 From my Archive? 05:23 :) 05:23 Cya! 05:23 Now I'm leaving. 05:23 :| 05:23 Gtg. 05:23 Buy by bye!!! 05:23 Farewell 05:24 ;P Everyone is leaving 05:24 :P 05:24 Hello new guy 05:25 What should I do for Project B.U.I.L.D.? I am a programmer as TheMachine said. I am asking hollis.. 05:26 Make a model of me 05:26 ^_^ 05:26 :P 05:28 hello? 05:28 Yes? 05:28 Greetings 05:29 Hollis! Ppl answer me! 05:29 Uh I have a lag.. 05:29 Sigh.. 05:30 :P 05:30 :( )P 05:30 :( ):P 05:30 :P 05:30 Test 05:30 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/8/84/Emotesilly.gif 05:31 Wait Supernova 05:31 You seem familiar 05:31 Were you in Lego Univere? 05:31 I think I might have seen you before too... 05:31 :P 05:31 I mean a player in LU? 05:31 i was until i got banned 05:31 Helloooooo everyone! 05:32 Were you NovaDragonStar? 05:32 o.o 05:32 Banned? 05:32 not nova dragon star i was alien66 05:32 oh... 05:32 im a syfi fan 05:33 How were you banned... 05:33 trolls banned me so they could have a laugh 05:34 Right 05:35 Trololol :P 05:35 exactlly 05:35 :P Hey Quick. 05:35 Hi 05:36 How's it goin'? 05:36 Alright 05:40 test 05:40 Hi Vector 05:40 Greetings 05:41 sup vect 05:41 :P You just gave a nickname to someone you don't know. 05:41 XD 05:42 me? 05:42 No, the tooth fairy 05:42 shes on here? lol 05:43 >_> 05:43 and I prefer Vector 05:43 ok then vector 05:43 Farewell 05:44 bye?! 05:49 Meh. 05:49 any one on? any gonna respone 05:50 *Responds* 05:50 nevermind 05:59 Hello. 05:59 Hi 05:59 sup 06:15 hello 06:29 test 06:33 Greetings 06:44 Hi everone! 06:45 Hollis, What should I do for Project B.U.I.L.D.? I am a programmer as TheMachine said. 06:45 Greetings 06:45 Do you know C#? 06:47 Not really 06:47 I am a master at JavaScript, though 06:47 Then you'll have to ask TheMachine. 06:47 What are you guys currently doing? 06:48 I currently am making animation rigs. 06:48 In what? 06:48 Blender? 06:48 3ds Max Design. 06:49 What programs ahould I have installed if I am a programmer 06:49 I have Blender.. 06:49 Unity. 06:49 Eh... Ok.. 06:49 Does it use JavaScript? 06:50 Yes. 06:50 YES! 06:50 Bingo! 06:50 We could add dates! 06:50 :l 06:50 I know how to make date objects 06:50 Or maybe time.. 06:50 There won't be a time system in Project B.U.I.L.D. 06:50 Oh.. 06:51 The skybox will remain the same, the sun won't rise or set. 06:51 Do you want to know what I am working on in blender 06:52 I am working on a sub project 06:53 It's called project animation 06:53 I am making animations 06:53 Anyways.. 06:53 What are you doing? 06:53 I already told you. 06:53 Oh yeah 06:53 What animation rigs? 06:53 Right now, a horse. 06:54 ok 06:54 I ma making one for a hurtling asteroid 06:54 That we might use for the game 06:54 For space.. 06:55 I will tell yuo when I finish 06:55 It might be in 30 minutes.. 06:55 I need to carve detail.. 07:02 Hello! I am in Argentina right now! 07:03 I see. 07:07 The asteroid thing is not work de to some dumb errors on playback by blender!!! 07:07 Not happy! 07:08 I believe you mean " (angry) " 07:08 Yes! 07:08 >:( 07:08 ;( 07:08 :) 07:08 ( angry ) 07:08 (angry) 07:08 oh 07:09 Hollis what programs should I ahve installed as a programmer? 07:09 Unity. 07:09 We are making the game in Unity. 07:09 Unity 3D. 07:09 Blender? 07:09 Would that help 07:09 I know why you will use Unity 07:10 Everyone can play it! 07:10 And fre! 07:10 I will try to download it.. 07:10 If you're going to help you MUST download Unity 3D. 07:13 Ok! 07:13 Just making room 07:14 Deleting unuseful programs and stuff. 07:15 ok it is downloading 07:15 Can you just ahev the regular one? 07:15 What do you mean? 07:16 We're using Unity 3D, it's a free program. 07:16 Ok not Unity Pro 07:16 Got you! 07:16 Download 25% 07:16 Waiting.. 07:17 Download 50% 07:17 test 07:18 Download 75% 07:20 Download 100% 07:21 WHOAH! 07:21 I need about 1,400 more megabytes of space... 07:28 Hello anybody there? 07:29 How do I get 1,400 more megabytes of space? 07:30 Whoah! 07:31 I now have 4.1 gigabytes 07:31 GTG, Farewell 07:31 With all of those extracted files out of the way.. 07:45 back 07:47 Unity is almost finished installing 07:47 I had 319 megabytes 07:47 Everyone, I have some amazing news! 07:47 and then when i took out the extracted files form lu, i had 4.1 gigabytes 07:48 What is it, Alocm? 07:48 I have done something to make myself twice as awesome! 07:48 what? 07:48 I have over come my addiction to videogames! 07:49 which ones? 07:49 All of them. 07:49 I see. 07:50 ok 07:51 Unity is almost finished installing 07:51 I had 319 megabytes 07:51 and then when i took out the extracted files form lu, i had 4.1 gigabytes 07:51 Ok unity is finished and ready to use! 07:55 Internet connection problems... 07:58 test 07:58 back 08:07 Alcom 08:07 sup 08:07 Lol to your post about stevensbike 08:08 I am a greater man of intellect than you! lolz roflhelicopter 08:09 but that is true! 08:09 Are you part of Project B.U.I.L.D.? 08:09 somewhat... 08:10 What do you mean? 08:10 They need programmers more than they need builders. 08:10 Hallo 08:10 I am one.. 08:10 Are you part of Project B.U.I.L.D.? Professor? 08:11 hello? 08:11 TEST 08:11 (sad) 08:11 Ecomotion test 08:11 (sad) 08:11 (angry) 08:11 (bored) 08:11 (confused) 08:12 (worried) 08:12 (nervous) 08:12 (suprised) 08:12 (happy) 08:12 (sick) 08:12 DARN! 08:12 :/ 08:12 :? 08:12 :| 08:13 CODE? 08:13 For those ecomotions? 08:13 (hurt) 08:14 (Xenophobic weird dwarf who can't stop talking and has a large, grey, fluffy beard and who might be a smurf) LOl1 08:14 (exclaimed) 08:15 (stupid) 08:15 (looking up) 08:15 DRAN! 08:15 : ? 08:15 : / 08:15 : | 08:15 :? 08:15 :/ 08:15 :| 2012 04 05